Corners Of My Mind
by TheRisingPheonix92
Summary: She would never get over losing him, but his legacy lived on. Anna Bates tells her eldest granddaughter Louise all about her grandpa... Set in the 1960's, Anna describes her memories of the love of her life to an inquisitive little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I haven't abandoned One Day, far from it but this story came to me recently and once the seed was planted I needed to get something down on paper, or a laptop screen as the case may be. I am planning to update it alongside One Day, although my modern fiction is still very much the priority. It's something different I think, I hope it reads okay as a lot is explained in this first chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer:** Downton isn't mine...

* * *

><p>She smiled as she heard the happy voices emanating from the kitchen. Christmas Day, a day for family. Her family, her whole world. She had never known the true meaning of the word family until him, until he walked into her life. The first person to love her unconditionally, the only person who she had ever felt safe with, at home with. Sitting in his armchair, in the living room of the living quarters in the hotel they had bought, she took a look around all they had built together. Their dream.<p>

It was 1960, and Christmas Day had arrived once again. She couldn't believe it was the second without him, without the love of her life. They had many happy years together, she couldn't complain with what life had given her. A loving husband of forty years, two beautiful children, and now four grandchildren, the newest joining the family a matter of weeks ago. She felt her heart ache at that, that he hadn't got to meet his newest grandchild.

John was a number of years older than Anna, deep in the inner recesses of her mind, she had made peace with the fact he would leave her a widow, one day. That day arrived a little over two years ago. He had reached the age of ninety-one, he had lived a long life but that didn't make the blow any easier to cope with. He was gone, the other half of her was gone and although she wasn't in a constant veil of mourning, not anymore, she still missed him. _Life goes on_, her own mother had said, when she lost her own husband. She still had his legacy, his children, his grandchildren. Hearing the laughter grow louder from the kitchen, a massive part of him still lived on.

The door creaked open, and in bounded little Louise, although she wasn't that little anymore. Nine years old, the eldest daughter of their first born son, Oliver. She had the same brooding nature of her Grandpa, Anna had picked up on that early on in her granddaughter's life. She was running her hands through the hair of her new dolly, a gift from Anna.

'Nanny, I love my doll,' she said in her northern brogue, a product of living in the town she and John had settled in, Whitley Bay. 'She's so beautiful.'

'Just like you, my darling,' Anna replied with a smile, stroking the little girls cheek as she sat beside her chair. 'How are Mummy and Aunty Lizzie getting on with the washing up?'

'They are chatting about stuff I don't understand,' Louise explained, scrunching up her nose as she spoke.

'You should gone for a walk with the men of the house,' Anna said, shifting in her seat so she could better see her Granddaughter.

'It's too cold out there,' Louise moaned, looking over her shoulder out of the window of the hotel that looked onto the main promenade. She preceded to point at the kitchen door. 'And they are boring in there.'

Anna allowed herself a chuckle at that. 'So you thought you'd come and have a chat with your old Nanny, eh?' She sat forward in her chair, pointing at a wicker box on the table. 'Bring that box of ribbons to me, lets see if we can't fashion a new hairstyle on your dolly.'

Elizabeth had come along three years after her older brother, Oliver. Before she fell pregnant with her son, Anna had her doubts if her life would ever be graced with a child. But she didn't allow this to consume her life, consoling herself with the fact she had John, and so long as she had him nothing else mattered.

However, after all the troubles with, _that man_, she couldn't bring herself to say his name, and John's return from Ireland it had been mere weeks before she was giving her husband the news that they were to have a child.

Anna noticed Louise's attentions were held by the frame on the coffee table, a gift to Anna from her children earlier on in the day. Inside the frame were pictures of her beloved John taken in the early twenties, a picture of the family on the beach just after Elizabeth had been born, and a photo of Anna and John taken on their wedding day. It had been a thoughtful gift, completely taking Anna's breath away upon opening it. The original pictures had worn away as time passed by, but her children had seen to having them restored to almost their original glory.

'Did you meet Grandpa when you were a little girl, Nanny?'

'Oh no, I was in my twenties when I met him,' Anna replied as she carefully ran a brush through the dolls hair. 'Why do you ask?'

'Well, Daddy met my Mummy when they were little. I thought all Mummy's and Daddy's did.'

As always when listening to her grandchildren, Anna found herself chuckling at the ideas they had about the world. 'See, Grandpa was a little bit older than me. He was older than you when I was born.' She watched as the girl before her processed this fact. 'I met him in April, 1912, a couple of days after the Titanic had sunk.'

'When you worked in the big house for the rich family?'

'Yes my darling, Downton Abbey. I was a housemaid when Grandpa arrived to be Lord Grantham's new valet.'

Louise looked to the photo again then, Anna following her line of vision. 'He was very handsome.'

'That he was,' Anna agreed with a nod of the head, memories of the instant attraction she felt towards him rushing to the forefront of her mind. 'The moment I met him he captured my heart.'

_-0-_

_It was obvious that he and Lord Grantham had history, if that exchange was anything to go by. Comrade in Arms, they must have fought together. As His Lordship left, Anna slowly reclaimed her seat, looking up at Mr Bates who had remained standing. He was looking around at all the open mouthed faces, clearly staggered that their Lord had greeted this 'stranger' in such a way. _

'_You never asked,' was his retort, his way of telling these people they shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Anna promised herself she was certainly not going to fall into that trap. _

'_So, you were in the army with His Lordship?' Anna asked as he sat, her voice low as the chatter began to build up around them once more. He met her gaze then, and Anna felt a flutter in her stomach, sensations she had never felt before. 'I would have asked you, but didn't want to pry.' _

'_It's quite alright,' he replied with a warm smile. 'I like to think I am a good judge of character, and in my morning here you are one of the few who has welcomed me.'_

'_Well, I never like to assume anything about anyone, or to judge anyone because of… because of…' _

'_Because I have a cane?' He read her mind, Anna relieved she wouldn't have to say the words out loud as she nodded in response to his words. 'War injury, whilst fighting the Boer's as Lord Grantham's batman.' _

'_So you were his servant?' _

'_Yes,' John confirmed her observation, reaching forward to pick up his glass of water. 'I saw his advertisement for a new valet and thought I'd chance my luck. And, here I am.' _

'_Well, if there is anything you need help with whilst you are here, Mr Bates, then please don't hesitate to ask me.' _

'_Thank you, Miss Smith.' _

'_Please, you can call me Anna.' _

'_Alright, Anna. Thank you.' _

_-0-_

'So everyone hated him at first?' Louise asked as she sorted through the ribbons in the box, choosing which colour she would like to use.

'I wouldn't say they hated him,' Anna began before remembering where the majority of the hostility came from when John had first arrived at Downton. 'One or two of the servants developed an irrational dislike to him.'

'Because he had a limp?'

'Not as such, they used that as a reason to try and get him out of the job.'

'But they didn't, did they?' Louise said, looking up at Anna with a bright smile and holding out a pink ribbon for her to tie the plait she had made in the dolly's hair.

'He was all set to leave, actually,' Anna replied, accepting the ribbon and tying it in the dolls hair, as if it were still second nature to her. These skills you never forgot. 'It was very sad, that he should be forced out of his job in that way.'

'What did they do?'

'Well, some very vindictive people felt he didn't belong and prayed on the fact he had an injury, saying he couldn't do his job properly. His Lordship stopped him leaving in the end,' Anna looked at the photo of John on the table, smiling as soon as her eyes made contact with it. 'Thank goodness. I was ever so happy to see him walk back into the servants hall.'

_-0-_

_It couldn't be, could it? As she sat opposite Miss O Brien in the servants hall, the silence was being interrupted by the tapping of wood on flagstones. Whilst Anna's face was displaying traces of hope, Miss O Brien's was anything but. Then he appeared, looking visibly emotional. He was back. _

'_Mr Bates?' Anna questioned, Miss O Brien immediately turning around to see the valet standing in the doorway. 'I thought you…' _

'_Evidently, his Lordship doesn't want me to leave after all.' _

_Anna couldn't explain it, she felt relieved to see the man standing before her. When it had been announced he was leaving, she had felt annoyed, angry, sad even. Anna had enjoyed his company whilst Mr Bates had been at Downton. It had been lovely to discover they shared some of the same interests in books, authors and music and she loved hearing his tales of Africa. _

_She would never reveal it to anyone else, but on occasion she had caught herself watching him, as he read or whilst he sat and listened to the discussions that echoed around the servants hall. His eyes held a mysterious quality she longed to discover more about. On the rare occasions his smile met his eyes, they crinkling at the side, she felt her heart skip a beat. He said little, but what he had to say was always so articulate. When he spoke to her, for the first time in her life Anna felt like someone was really listening to her, really valuing her opinions on the world. _

_It might have been just her imagination, but Anna was sure she had caught Mr Bates looking at her at times. Lifting her head from her tasks, be it mending or whatever, he would be staring at her with his deep green brown eyes, averting his gaze awkwardly once hers had come into contact with his. He might have even blushed one time. Anna knew, even though only having known Mr Bates for a few weeks, he was certainly the most endearing man she had ever met. _

'_I'm ever so glad, Mr Bates,' Anna said breathlessly, ignoring Miss O Brien across the table, rolling her eyes. _

'_Thank you, Anna,' he replied with a sincerity echoing in his tone. 'If you'll excuse me, I need to unpack then begin for the day.' _

_-0-_

Louise was sharing the armchair with Anna now, her grandmother showing her how to plait the dolls hair. Anna smiled as Louise picked it up with relative ease, she herself now rummaging through the box to find a ribbon to match the one Louise had selected.

'So Grandpa stayed,' Louise said, concentrating hard on her task as she spoke.

'He certainly did.'

'What did Grandpa do?' Anna looked to the door to see her son Oliver, closely followed by his son, her eldest grandson and Louise's little brother, Jack.

Jack's official name was in fact John, although his Grandpa had never been comfortable with the little one being named after him. John had informed everyone that he had been known as Jack back home in Ireland, because his own father was called John, so he would allow them to keep the name John if the bairn was referred to in the everyday as Jack.

'He stayed at the big house,' Louise informed her father, leaning into his touch as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 'With Nanny.'

'Where are Stephen, Arthur and the baby?' Anna asked as Louise still remained focused on her task.

'Stephen met a client just outside the hotel and Arthur took the opportunity to stay out on his bike for a few more minutes.'

Stephen was Elizabeth's husband and the father of their two boys, four year old Arthur and new baby Edward. The two families lived nearby to the hotel, both Oliver and Elizabeth taking over the running of the place so their parents could retire. Oliver's wife, Ruth was the chef at the hotel, in fact they had begin courting when she began working there but had known each other since their schooldays. However, Stephen was a successful solicitor in the town and didn't enter into the family business upon marrying Elizabeth.

As she eyed her son, Anna couldn't help but notice how much he was beginning to look like his father. He wasn't much younger now than John had been when Anna had met him. Oliver shared the same eye crinkles as his father when he smiled, wore his hair in the same slicked back fashion.

'Are you alright Mum?' Oliver asked, catching her eye. 'Having a nice day?'

'Wonderful, thank you my boy.' Oliver leant down to kiss his mother on the cheek. 'I've been teaching that wonderful little girl of yours how to plait hair. She's a natural.'

'Did you used to plait the ladies hair, Nanny?' Louise asked as she tugged the box of ribbons away from her little brother.

'I want one,' Jack argued, reaching inside the box and taking a handful of ribbons.

As Anna watched the two of them bicker, Louise now on the floor beside her brother, she was instantly transported back to when Oliver and Elizabeth were little. She allowed herself a smile as she remembered how John could dissolve their arguments with his tone of voice and the look in his eye. He had been a wonderful father, loving and tender, although he knew how to keep the two of them in line when it was needed.

'Come on you two, it's Christmas Day,' Oliver encouraged as he sat on the floor beside them. 'We can't have disagreements on Christmas Day.' He took all the ribbons in hand before halving them. He gave one pile to Louise, and one to Jack. 'There we go, some ribbons for each of you.'

'Thanks Daddy,' Jack said excitedly, walking over to his shiny new bike in the corner of the room and attempting to tie a ribbon to the handlebar. Louise happily continued to plait her dolly's hair just like Anna had shown her. It appeared Oliver was like his father in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Evening had fallen and Anna had just said goodbye to her family. The time was ticking closer to nine, and the kids, in particular Jack and Arthur were exhausted. Walking back into the living room in the hotel, Anna's eyes were instantly drawn to her gift. In the flickering candle light, it was almost like being back in their cottage at Downton.<p>

In the evening time was when she found herself thinking about John the most. The evenings held such a magical air about them, it being the only time in the beginning of their marriage where they were truly alone. Anna admitted to herself to being quite shy once they had moved to the hotel, on a few occasions they had found themselves in the position to 'enjoy each other' at a time that wasn't universally considered appropriate.

Sitting in the armchair, _his _armchair, which they had brought with them to Whitley Bay, Anna held the photo frame in her hands. There he was, her wonderful, beautiful husband. The photo had been taken just after he had left prison. She had never been more grateful for the changing fashions, with the 1920's brought less pomade and that was fine with Anna.

Christmas with John had always been wonderful, Anna pondered as she looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. In their days at Downton, after the family had eaten more often or not they would escape to the haven of the courtyard to spend some time alone in each other's company. Thoughts of the first Christmas Day they shared after John had been released from prison began to fill her mind.

_-0-_

'_Join me in the courtyard?' _

_Anna felt John's hand on her hip as she rounded the stairwell, meeting his eyes and wondering what had gotten in to him to be so daring as to touch her in such a way in public. _

'_I have a few minutes,' Anna replied. _

_She he followed him down the corridor, shivering as he opened the door and she came into contact with the night air. Anna wrapped her arms around herself. John had turned to look at her by now, placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her to a more secluded spot next to a stack of crates left over from that morning's food delivery._

'_It's freezing out here,' Anna gasped, looking up at her husband who's expression was positively breathtaking. And mischievous. 'What is it, Mr Bates?' _

'_Firstly, I just wanted to do this.' _

_Anna registered the touch of John's hand on her cheek, her skin warming almost immediately at the sensation. He moved her lips closer to his, meeting them in a gentle kiss. Anna knew better than to deepen it, here of all places but it was enough to leave her wanting more. The end of the evening couldn't come quick enough. _

'_And secondly?' Anna asked her eyes still closed as John pulled away. Snow had begun to lightly fall in the time they had been outside, dusting John's shoulders. She watched as he reached into his pocket to reveal a dark red box. 'What's this?' _

'_I know we were going to do presents when we got home tonight, but I couldn't wait any longer.' _

_He opened the box to reveal a pendant, a blue sapphire on a silver chain. It was beautiful, and Anna suspected, expensive. She couldn't help it, her practical side won through. _

'_John Bates,' she gasped, bringing her hands to her face. 'How on earth did you afford that?' _

_He hushed her, turning Anna around and beginning to place the necklace around her neck. She could feel his breath against her ear, warming her from head to toe. His voice was the next thing she could sense._

'_I saved up for this,' he rasped, securing the clasp on the back. 'Put away some of my wages for the past few months. I saw it in Ripon, and the blue of the sapphire reminded me of the blue of your eyes almost instantly. I knew I had to buy it for you.' _

'_It's beautiful,' Anna took the pendant between her thumb and forefinger, looking down at the beautiful stone. 'Thank you.' _

_He kissed her neck then, and Anna had to close her eyes at the divine sensation, feeling a pang of want in her stomach as she leant back into his touch. _

'_We best get back inside,' John whispered and then he was gone, although she could feel him taking her hand and grasping her fingers within his. _

_He lead her to the back door, turning to look at her once they had reached it. He winked at her then, and she really was done for. And the thing was, he knew exactly what he was doing, whipping her up into a frenzy and knowing her desire wouldn't be quelled for a few hours yet. _

'_Merry Christmas, Mrs Bates.'_

_-0-_

Anna smiled as she remembered their evening back at the cottage that night, when she had thanked John for the wonderful gift. Lifting her hand to her neck, she took the pendant between her fingers, the blue sapphire John had bought her just shy of forty years before.

It had been a wonderful gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So glad people liked the first chapter. Thank you for your likes, follows and wonderful reviews. I hope this reads okay, Anna has a lot of family to try and remember who is who. **

**Disclaimer-** Nothing belongs to me...

* * *

><p>Anna stood in the foyer of the local village hall, various parents and perhaps a couple of other grandparents waiting for the dance class to finish. Louise had asked to start learning to dance, and having been bought the outfit for Christmas, here she was at her first lesson. The music echoed through the closed double doors that lead into the dance hall, Anna absent-mindedly tapping her foot along in time. She had volunteered to collect Louise, she already picked her up from school everyday so her parents could work at the hotel. She liked to keep active, couldn't bear to be the sort of person who gave in to their advancing years. She had never been like that with John by her side, and she didn't intend to start now.<p>

The music stopped, and a round of applause could be heard rippling through the room beyond the doors. Anna smile, it seemed like everyone was having a good time. In the next moment, the doors opened and out bounded tens of happy children, all chatting happily when they found their guardians. Anna saw Louise then, her blonde hair still in the plait Anna had tied it in before school that morning, her face beaming. She was looking around the sea of faces, Anna realising the little girl was looking for her. Making herself more visible, standing to the side a little, Anna waved and Louise spotted her immediately.

'Nanny,' she exclaimed, rushing towards Anna and wrapping her arms around her middle.

'Hello my darling,' Anna cooed with a smile in her voice. 'Did you enjoy that?'

'It was brilliant,' Louise replied, releasing her hold on her grandmother and looking up at her. 'We were learning some rock and roll dances.'

'Well well, how every modern,' Anna remarked with a smirk. 'Let's find your coat, my love. It's very cold outside.'

As they walked home, Louise was waxing lyrical about her dance class. Anna couldn't help but smile as she listened to her talk so animatedly, the gestures she was making with her hands reminding Anna of her darling husband. She remembered how if he was talking about something he cared passionately about, his hands would flail. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

'Did you ever dance to rock and roll, Nanny?'

'Oh no,' Anna shook her head. 'That is a new thing to come about, when I was little there was ball room dances and the like. Most originated in America. There were piano's mainly, not like the guitars you see nowadays. The Grizzly Bear was a popular dance.'

'The grizzly bear?' Louise released a small chuckle as she said the words. 'Did you know it?'

'I knew of it, a little bit. I never really got the chance to go dancing when I moved to the big house, but in the servants hall we could have some fun of an evening.'

_-0-_

'_You don't know the grizzly bear?' Thomas asked Daisy before taking another puff of his cigarette. _

_Mr Bates's deep tones then filled the room, a laugh was evident in his voice. 'The grizzly bear, as if you do.' _

'_Certainly I do,' Thomas counteracted, stubbing out his smoke in the tray at the centre of the table. 'Miss O' Brien, shall we show them?' _

'_Not likely,' came the ladies maid reply. _

'_Come on, Daisy.' Thomas encouraged, helping the kitchen maid to her feet. 'William, play us a tune.' _

_Anna regarded the scene as William looked a little put out at being demanded to play, when the girl he was sweet on was about to dance with the head footman. She wondered if she was the only one to notice something different about Thomas. Well, perhaps different was the wrong word, but it was obvious to her that Daisy wasn't his type. Poor William. She had come to look upon the footman as a brother, she supposed that was what working in such close proximity to people was all about. Some of the people here were like family to her, and William fell into that group. _

_As the music began to play, Thomas immediately set about showing those in the room what he could do, he knew everyone was watching him and Anna suspected he liked that fact. It was quite amusing, to see Daisy almost a innocent bystander as Thomas made the growling noises, seemingly completely transfixing her. Clapping had broken out somewhere in the room, and Anna found herself unable to not join in. The song William was playing was infectious, but soon, she caught a glimpse of Mr Bates out of the corner of her left eye, and everything else that was happening seemingly paled into insignificance. _

_He was laughing, really laughing and it was one of the most beguiling images she had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. His eyes which were so often guarded were practically dancing as he watched the scene before him, the laughter in them seemed to take years off him. For a moment, Anna was able to imagine him as a younger man, a twinkle in his eye and a smile that would melt many a young ladies heart. Just like he was melting hers right now. _

'_Daisy,' came the shrill from the cook as she appeared in the doorway. The spell was broken and Anna looked over her shoulder as she berated the young servant. 'See to the range, and go to bed.' _

'_Thank you, that was beautiful,' Daisy murmured, looking up at Thomas in wonderment before leaving the servants hall. _

_Once Thomas had lapped up his applause, Anna went back to writing her letter. Although there was a question burning in her mind, something she wanted to ask the man sitting beside her. He always managed to find a seat next to her. She wondered why for a moment. There were always empty seats elsewhere, but he always gravitated towards her. She shook the thought from her mind. If she was Mr Bates, she'd rather sit on this side of the table rather than next to Miss O Brien or Thomas. _

'_Do you know the Grizzly Bear, Mr Bates?'_

'_I used to,' came his reply, his voice level as he spoke. 'In my younger days, back home in Ireland.' _

_Anna turned to look at him, still reclined in his chair. His face still showed signs of amusement at what he had just seen, causing Anna to smile slightly as well. She found herself imagining him as a younger man as he stared back at her, holding her gaze. He was doing it again, looking at her. It made her feel warm, but not uncomfortable. In fact, she couldn't put her finger on how he made her feel, she just knew she had never felt this way before in her life. _

'_I bet you miss those days.' _

_He cocked his head to the side a little, considering her remark before answering. 'Sometimes. But it's in the past now.' _

'_It's like my Mum says,' oh God, she was warbling now but she couldn't seem to stop. 'No point in looking back, you have to live in the moment.' _

'_Wise words,' John nodded his head before gesturing towards the cane hanging on the back of his chair. 'Plus it's probably for the best my dancing days are behind me.'_

'_Oh, I don't know about that. I'm sure you could do anything you put your mind to, Mr Bates.' _

'_With your faith in me, Anna how can I fail?' Their gaze locked once more, and Anna felt for the briefest of moments like she could hardly breathe. 'But I don't think I'll inflict my dancing on the world. I wasn't that good when I had two good knees, so heaven knows how bad I'll be now.'_

-0-

'Can you teach me the grizzly bear one day, Nan?' Louise asked as they walked into the private quarters of the hotel at the back entrance. 'It sounds like fun.'

'Maybe one day,' Anna replied with a chuckle before helping Louise out of her coat. 'Now hurry along, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us.'

Sure enough, there on the carpet were Arthur and Jack who were playing with their cars the garage they had been lucky enough to get for Christmas. Ruth and Elizabeth were having a cup of tea at the table, Elizabeth nursing baby Edward in her arms as she chatted happily to her sister in law.

'There you are,' Ruth exclaimed, opening her arms for her daughter to run in to. 'Did you enjoy dancing?'

'I loved it, Mummy,' Louise exclaimed, crawling onto her mother's lap. 'We danced to rock and roll.'

'The music was very catchy,' Anna had to admit as she sat at the table with the younger women. Louise jumped off her mother's lap and walked over to her brother and cousin. 'Where's Henry? I wanted him to look at the pipe that keeps knocking outside room eight.'

'All done Mum, it just needed tightening,' Ruth answered her mother in law. 'Him and Stephen have gone down the pub for the darts. Why they needed to go now when it doesn't start till half seven I don't know.'

'Who is putting the children to bed if Stephen is at the pub, Ruth?' Anna pointed above her as she spoke, indicating the guests who were staying above their heads. 'The guests need feeding.'

'No one wants dinner tonight,' Ruth replied, 'I wouldn't have let Stephen go if they did. Apparently the Ship and Anchor have a special deal on their food tonight.'

'I bet they have,' Anna said through gritted teeth, 'Stealing half my trade with their special offers. I bet that young lad was outside here today handing out leaflets about it. Your Dad would have been out there giving him a piece of his mind if he had.'

'Don't worry Mum,' Ruth sought to reassure Anna, 'we do a roaring trade with just the guests staying. You know that.'

'Aye, I do. Even with it being January half the hotel is full.'

'Exactly. Tea mum?' Elizabeth asked, lifting the tea pot. Anna nodded as she got comfortable in her seat, watching as Louise approached her mother once more to tell her about where she had just been.

'Nanny says she'll teach me a dance called the Grizzly Bear.'

'I said I might,' Anna interjected with a small chuckle. 'It's been a long time since Nanny did any dancing.' By now, Arthur and Jack had noticed Nanny was home and were vying for her attention at the same time as Louise waxing lyrical about her dance class. 'Now, now my little lads. There is room on Nanny's lap for the two of you.'

'But you will show me, right Nanny?' Louise carried on as Arthur and Jack made themselves comfortable, claiming one of Anna's knees each.

'You know mum, you shouldn't hold them like that anymore. They must be getting…'

'Enough of that, Lizzie Bates,' Anna interrupted, stopping her daughter from continuing her sentence. 'I may be the wrong side of seventy but I can give my grandchildren a cuddle every now and then. Don't you worry.'

'Have you told Louise about the time you reeled for Dad?' Elizabeth nodded at her niece. 'Up in Scotland?'

'What's reeled?' Louise asked, looking at her grandmother once more.

'It's a type of dancing from Scotland. One of your Grandpa's grandmother's was Scottish.' Anna explained, the eyes of room now on her as she spoke. 'And when we stayed in Scotland with the family I wanted to do something special for him. So learnt to reel, and reeled at one of the balls. I got a new dress and everything.'

Anna sighed, memories from that night filling her mind. John's smile as he watched her engrained on her memory from that day on, his words to her of being made of quicksilver and light afterwards. Their rendezvous in the courtyard…

'I bet you looked really pretty, Nanny,' Louise smiled. 'Like a princess.'

'Well I wouldn't go that far,' Anna replied, stroking the face of her granddaughter who was now standing in front of her. 'Some of my happiest memories are of your father and music. Ruth, do you remember when Louise was a little under two, and she had the chickenpox?'

'At Christmas time?' Ruth said with a nod of the head, 'no one could settle her but Dad.'

-0-

'_Blimey, who'd have thought we'd be so busy in December?' Ruth remarked as she followed Anna back into the private kitchen. 'I was surprised you came when we asked for help, Anna. Is Louise alright?' _

'_Well, she screamed when your Dad tried to hand her over to me so I said it would be easier if I went and helped you serve the guests.' Anna replied, switching on the kettle. 'And when are you going to start calling us Mum and Dad? You and Henry have been married for a few years now.' _

'_I should get her off home to bed, I suppose.' Ruth sighed, looking at the clock on the wall._

'_Stay for a cup of tea.' Anna insisted, 'John sounds like he has it all under control.' _

_It was a week before Christmas, and the hotel was surprisingly almost fully booked. It was all hands on deck, with Elizabeth on a date with her boyfriend, leaving the hotel one member of staff down. As the two women continued their conversation, the sound of the wireless could be heard from the living room. John had guffawed when Anna say they get one for the sitting room, but after a few months of gentle chiding he had finally relented. _

'_I'm surprised John has got the wireless on, all the fuss he made about not needing one,' Ruth furrowed her brow, walking to the door that lead from the kitchen into the sitting room. Her tone was barely a whisper as she spoke, 'Oh my, you have to see this.'_

_Anna walked towards the door, Ruth stepping aside so Anna could look at the scene unfolding. She was struck dumb as she took in the vision before her of John with his back to them, gently rocking Louise from side to side, but that wasn't all. He was singing to her, along with the music coming from the device sitting upon the mantelpiece. _

'_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know,' he crooned gently, the lights of the Christmas tree flickering just beyond him. 'Where the tree tops glistened, and children listened to hear sleigh bells in the snow.' _

_Her heart swelled with love as Anna watched her husband transfixed by the little girl in his arms, seemingly drifting off into a well needed sleep having been soothed by her grandfather's dulcet tones. He had voiced his concerns to Anna before Henry was born about whether he had it in him to be a good father. John needn't have worried. He had been the perfect father to her babies, Anna certain she couldn't have found a more perfect man to enter parenthood alongside. And now, he was proving to be the most wonderful grandfather, too. _

'_There, there little lamb,' John whispered, gently kissing Louise on the forehead. 'That's better, isn't it? Nanny would go on about that wireless and it turns out she was right, as usual.' _

'_I'm glad you've finally realised.' _

_John turned, shocked to see he had an audience as his cheeks blushed. 'How long have you been standing there?' _

'_Long enough to listen to you do your best Bing Crosby impression,' Ruth replied, stepping towards John and gently stroking Louise on the forehead. 'I best get her off home.' _

'_Alright, she likes it if you rock her from side to side,' John advised as Ruth retrieved her coat. 'And if you sing to her. She likes that sort of music, the crooners. It was Nat King Cole before that last song that seemed to sooth her.'_

'_I'll bear that in mind,' Ruth did up her coat, looking beside her with a smile to see Anna who was beaming at her husband. She carefully took Louise from her grandfather's arms, she whimpered a little bit before settling once more. Ruth made a pointed effort to follow Anna's advice from a few moment's previously, 'thanks Dad. And you Mum.' _

'_Our pleasure,' John wrapped Louise's blanket a little tighter around her. 'Sure you don't want her coat, it is very bitter out.' _

'_It's fine, we only live two doors down. I best be off.' _

_Anna walked towards her husband, the sound of the front door shutting letting her know they were alone. 'You're a dark horse.' _

'_Why?' _

'_For so long you said we had no use for a wireless,' Anna explained as John wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'And here we find you using it to settle your poorly granddaughter. Singing to her, no less.' _

'_What can I say, Mrs Bates? I'm a man of hidden depths.'_

-0-

As she lay in bed later that night, thoughts of Louise's dancing in her mind, Anna could help but let her mind drift back to the evening she had reeled for her husband. It had been so much fun to learn, Lady Rose had been very accommodating in her assisting the ladies maid. That whole time in Scotland had been wonderful, despite propriety meaning Anna and John were separated at night. The picnic was a particular highlight, Anna never remembering a time where John had been so free, so uninhibited. Then there was the reeling. Anna was sure she would never forget their meeting in the courtyard later that evening until the day she died.

_-0-_

_Anna sucked in a breath as she placed her hand on the door that lead to the courtyard at Duneagle. The music was so loud she could hear it down here, it had been such a wonderful evening. The expression on John's face as he had watched her reel had made her insides flutter, almost rendering her unable to remember the steps she had been so graciously taught by Lady Rose. Unable to not be in his company a moment longer, Anna pushed the door open. The courtyard was bathed in a soft moonlight, it illuminating John's features as he looked up to see Anna at the door. _

'_Hello,' he whispered. _

'_Hello,' Anna replied, stepping further out into the courtyard. 'I take it you enjoyed my little performance earlier?' _

_John moved towards Anna at pace now, her breath stuck in her throat as he placed a hand on her hip. He let his cane fall to the ground, the clatter it made echoing around the empty courtyard, yet Anna couldn't hear it for the blood thundering in her ears. 'Let me show you how much I enjoyed it.' _

_His mouth covered hers and Anna was lost. John had pulled her close to him, her feet were barely touching the floor as she allowed him to overpower her, he was completely invading all of her senses as he deepened the kiss. Anna was completely at his mercy, her hands clutching on to the lapels of his jacket, fearing she would float away with pure happiness if she didn't hold on. She couldn't remember a kiss that had felt as blissful as the one they were sharing now. _

'_My, my, Mr Bates,' Anna murmured as she pulled away, their haggard breaths meeting in the air. 'You really did like my dancing.' _

'_It's not just that,' John shook his head before resting his forehead against Anna's. 'It's the fact you did that for me. Me. I meant what I said earlier, I will never know what a beautiful, flawless creature like you sees in a man like me.' _

'_You do yourself a disservice, John,' Anna answered, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek. 'I could search the whole world over and no other man could kiss me in the way in which you just did. I wouldn't want any other man to. The way you make me feel, I can't describe it. It goes beyond words.' _

'_Oh my darling, I feel completely the same.' _

'_Good, because this creature made of quicksilver and light is rather fond of her peg leg.' _

_John released a chuckle at his wife's words. 'So much so that you'll share a dance with me?' _

'_Here?' Anna looked into his eyes, to gauge if her husband was serious._

'_Yes. We can hear the music, no one else is around so I won't embarrass myself. May I have this dance, Mrs Bates?' _

_She smiled at that, having longed to hear those words for the longest time. Nodding to accept his invitation, John placed one hand on John's shoulder before accepting his other hand in her own. They moved, albeit slowly, in time to the music. _

'_You'll always be the only man on my dance card, Mr Bates.' _

_He resumed their kiss upon hearing her statement, Anna slowly melting into him. What was time, what was anything? After everything that had happened, all that mattered in that moment was that they were together, with their whole lives ahead of them. _

-0-

As she stared out of the window, the stars shining above, what Anna would give for one of those kisses right now.


End file.
